In the related art, there is a known tool exchange device that can hold a plurality of tools used for performing various types of work and that can exchange the tool to be used, according to the need.
As such a tool exchange device, there is a known structure in which a connector that is opened and closed by an actuator is provided in order to hold a tool (for example, see PTL 1).
In this structure, a protrusion (connector) provided on the tool is gripped by the connector of the tool exchange device, thus holding the tool. When the tool is exchanged, the connector is opened by the actuator to release the engagement with the tool held by the connector, and then the connector is closed by the actuator to hold another tool.
As the tool exchange device, there is also a known structure in which an expanding-diameter pin that pneumatically expands or contracts is provided in order to hold a tool (for example, see PTL 2).
In this structure, the diameter of the expanding-diameter pin is expanded while the expanding-diameter pin is inserted into a concave portion formed in the tool, thus holding the tool. When the tool is exchanged, the diameter of the expanding-diameter pin is reduced, and the expanding-diameter pin is pulled out from the concave portion in the tool, and then, the expanding-diameter pin is inserted into a concave portion in another tool, and the diameter thereof is expanded.
As the tool exchange device, for example, there is also a known structure in which a plurality of tools are held by a turret that is held so as to be rotatable about a turret axis (for example, see PTL 3).
In this structure, a hand exchange device transfers rotation about an actuating axis of a robot to the turret axis, thus rotating the turret and moving a required tool to a work position.